Dervish
The Dervish is a profession available in Guild Wars Nightfall. The class has been described as "a scythe-wielding holy warrior". General The Dervish is a close range fighter wielding a scythe capable of hitting multiple opponents and utilizing enchantments to deal damage, cause conditions, and protect and heal itself. Many of its abilities strike multiple foes, allowing it to be a fierce combatant on the battle field. The Dervish also has the ability to temporarily transform into 'the physical embodiment of a god'. This consists of 5 Elite Form skills, each referring to one of the five Gods of Tyria. This is incredibly useful in combat. The scythes deal a very respectable 9-41 damage. Dervishes also have skills that allow them to be fair healers of themselves and others. They also have other abilities to add damage or conditions to their opponents, such as crippling them or making them burst into flames. With a strong offense in spells and damage, along with healing spells supplemented with the ability to turn into the avatars of gods and strike multiple opponents, the Dervish is a powerful profession. One must remember that most of the Dervish's skills only affect those Adjacent to him or her. Thus, movement and location upon the activation of a skill are incredibly important. The Dervish armor consists of robes, which include bracers for the hands and hoods that symbolize their humility to the gods. The armor has the same AL as that of a Ranger or Assassin. Attributes *Mysticism (Primary) : Whenever an Enchantment ends on you, you gain 1 Health for each rank of Mysticism and 1 Energy for every 3 ranks of Mysticism. **Mysticism skills *Scythe Mastery : Scythe Mastery increases the damage you do with scythes and your chance to inflict a critical hit when using a scythe. Many skills, especially scythe attack skills, become more effective with higher Scythe Mastery. **Scythe Mastery skills *Wind Prayers: No inherent effect. Many Dervish Spells, especially those dealing with movement or cold damage, become more effective with higher Wind Prayers. **Wind Prayers skills *Earth Prayers: No inherent effect. Many Dervish Spells, especially those dealing with defense or Earth damage, become more effective with higher Earth Prayers. **Earth Prayers skills Profession Combinations See Secondary professions for a Dervish Related Articles * Skills quick reference * Skills by category * Armor types * Armor crafting quick reference * Collector armors * Collector weapons * Unique items quick reference * Scythe * Form * Effective dervish guide * Dervish dance information * Dervish quick references (category) * Dervish elite skill locations Trivia * The Dervish may be inspired by Sufi Muslim ascetic orders, roughly equivalent to monks, better known by the Persian name Darvish. For more information, see the Wikipedia article Dervish. * The Dervish of the Mevlevi order are sometimes referred to as "whirling dervishes" due to their practice of whirling as a ritual. This act is similar to the in game dance of the female dervish. * Much like druid, monk, knight and paladin, the word dervish has acquired certain connotations in the context of roleplaying games that have diverged from the word's original meaning; more specifically, RPG dervishes are generally agile warriors. * The area-of-effect damage of the Dervish was originally going to be a Factions Profession that was scrapped in favor of the Assassin's chain attacks. The only remnants of it are now in Shiro's Impossible Odds skill. Category:Professions